Wishful Thinking
by TiggyToggy
Summary: What happens to a knight and a duck when the series is over? Spoilers for end of series.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu or any of the characters within the story. This is just my humble little attempt at continuing the wonderful story of Princess Tutu.  
  
Note: This story takes place after the completion of Princess Tutu, so it will contain references to things within the series.  
  
Wishful Thinking  
  
And so a man started to write a story. That story, overflowing with hope, had just begun.  
  
It had been a month since the confrontation between Mytho and the monster raven, and within that month the village had returned to normal. Mytho and Rue were pleasant memories for the town, and their story was one of happily ever after. They would make their own ending, and it would be a happily ever after, for Mytho loved Rue, and Rue adored Mytho. So the Prince and the Princess were happy. Or at least one Princess was happy.  
  
The ballet school carried on as usual, and all seem to have forgotten about the clumsy girl named Ahiru.  
  
One still remembered Ahiru, and it pained him to recall the tragic story of a duck who was a girl who was a Princess. The story of the Princess who gave up her own happiness for Mytho and Rue, and yet seemed contented with her choice. The story of Ahiru was a story by a man who should have stayed dead, and ended by a k night who wielded a pen when his sword could do naught. That story, however, he could not give a happy ending, and it pained him to know that Ahiru would receive no happiness, happiness that she deserved after what she had done for Mytho and Rue.  
  
He remembered the moment that she had told him that Mytho wanted Rue to be his Princess, and the flicker of sadness in her face, but he also remembered how he had known she was also happy that Mytho would be happy, and that Mytho's happiness was the most important thing to her, even if it meant the forfeiting of her own happiness.  
  
The knight wanted to give Ahiru a happy ending, he wanted Ahiru to be happy, but he knew that he could not change the ending to the story of the Prince and his Raven, and so the knight suffered knowing he could do nothing for the little duck who once was a girl names Ahiru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyday Fakir went to the lake where Ahiru swam. A contented little yellow duck paddled around the pond. Some days he would swim with her. Some days he would write more of Ahiru's story, a story that he wanted people to know. And some days he would just watch Ahiru, his expression unreadable, his quill and paper forgotten in the grass beside him. Ahiru knew what Fakir was thinking on these days, and she would quack, telling him that everything was alright, that this was the way that things were supposed to be. She was just a little duck, and Mytho the prince.  
  
Fakir would just bow his head, and silently vow to try harder to find a away to give a happy ending to Ahiru's story.  
  
Ahiru was glad for his company for it touched her, a girl in a duck body, or a duck with a girl's mind, whichever Ahiru really was, that Fakir would remember his promise to stay with her, even if she returned to her true form.  
  
Ahiru was especially glad for his company on the days that the male ducks in the pond decided to try, once again, to win the affections of the cute little duck who swam in the pond with them.  
  
"Quack" A male duck would swim close. Hey baby girl, what's going on? He would say as he preened. The duck would try and snuggle close to Ahiru, as close as one can while swimming that is and Ahiru would swim away.  
  
"Quack, quack." Baby doll, you don't have to play hard to get with me. The male duck would swim after Ahiru, thinking she was just one of those flirty ducks. Her avoidance would only make him try harder to get her, for he really liked little flirty ducks.  
  
Ahiru would never say anything in return, just swim to shore with a surprising speed and urgency, and hide behind Fakir.  
  
The male duck would follow Ahiru to shore, but stop once she hid herself behind Fakir's tall form.  
  
"Quack." Why choose a silly boy over me baby doll? The male duck would ask, and Ahiru would quack a quiet apology as she shook her head.  
  
It was usually at this point that Fakir picked Ahiru up and placed her on his knee, as the male duck waddled discouraged and disappointed, back to the pond.  
  
Ahiru would quack her thanks at Fakir. And he would smile in return. One of the few times Fakir smiled easily these days, though he didn't smile easily before either.  
  
"It is my pleasure." He would say. "A Knight does what he can to save his princess."  
  
Fakir would smile again as Ahiru blushed, then look away, hiding the embarrassment he felt at his own words.  
  
"It is the least that I can do, since I cannot give you a happy ending, Ahiru. All I have is a gift of story, and I cannot manage, despite all efforts, to change things." Sadness would cover Fakir's face, and Ahiru would quack softly. Cheer up Fakir, its OK. I am happy like this. Really I am.  
  
Ahiru could never quite hide the slight sadness in her quack, but what always struck Fakir was the sadness in her blue eyes. Ahiru's eyes always reflected her emotions, and Fakir could see sadness in them, even as she strove to make him smile once again, by insisting that things were alright the way they were.  
  
"I just want to give the Princess her own happy ending." Fakir's words were soft and he would sigh. "I might not be able to write you a happy ending, Ahiru, but I will always remain here with you, no matter what happens."  
  
Ahiru would blush once again at Fakir's words, and the undercurrent of passion and emotion present there. There were few moments when Fakir would allow raw emotion into his voice, and vow to remain with Ahiru was one of them.  
  
Fakir would place Ahiru gently on the ground.  
  
"The sun is about to set, Ahiru."  
  
"Quack." I know, Fakir. You should go home then.  
  
Ahiru would slowly waddle back to the pond, and once there, she would give a quack of goodbye. She would pause there, and watch Fakir leave, sadness in here eyes, and her eyes also reflected a wish that she knew would not come true. 


	2. Part Two

The Trials and Tribulations of being a Duck  
  
With the destruction of Drosselmeyes's story everything in town returned to normal, and that included the weather. The once sunny and bright town was now subject to normal weather changes and patterns.  
  
Night had come early this night, storm clouds obscuring the night sky from view. Everyone stayed inside their houses, doors and windows tightly closed against the elements. Everyone, that is, except Ahiru.  
  
The rest of the wildlife had felt, returning to their woodland dens, or they had flew to safety. Ahiru, the tiny duck, however, hid beneath the dock, using it as a shelter from the winds which destroyed the serenity of the lake before her, and from the rains which had begun to pelt the ground, leaving indentations in the dirt where it fell.  
  
"Quack." Ahiru shifted her weight nervously as she stood under the dock, wondering if the safety of her hiding place was really the safe haven she had thought it to be.  
  
"Quack." I wonder what Fakir is doing, I hope that he is safe in this storm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fakir watched the storm from his bedroom window, a brooding expression on his face. Storms never came like this before. People seem scared of it. If we had not interfered maybe the people would be happier.did we do the right thing, changing the ending of the story, changing everyone's life? Mytho and Rue are happy now, but what about everyone else?  
  
Fakir shook his read, chasing the thoughts away. Ahiru and I did what we had to do. Mytho deserves happiness. He didn't need to loose his heart again, he didn't want to loose his heart again. But if we hadn't Ahiru would be.  
  
Fakir turned away from the window. "The rain is depressing me. We made Mytho and Rue happy, that is what matters most." Fakir wanted to believe his own words, but in his heart he wished for something else. He wanted a part of the story that could never happen again.  
  
"I wonder how Ahiru is doing in the rain?" Fakir once again glanced to the window, and then lay down on his bed, his hands behind his head.  
  
"The sound of rain is relaxing thought." Fakir's eyes slipped closed as he listened to the pitter patter of rain on the rooftop. Soon he fell asleep, dreaming of that which was not.  
  
"Quack, quack." Ahiru settled her wings nervously around her, lightning cracking and thunder booming all around her. The winds tore at the surface of the lake, throwing sheets of water at Ahiru.  
  
"Quack, quack." I cant's stay here, this isn't safe. Ahiru looked around, trying to see shelter through the solid walls of rain.  
  
Maybe if I can get to the trees. Ahiru began to run towards the tree line, the winds beating against her body, trying to force her back into the water.  
  
"QUACK." Ahiru forced herself into the wind, and after many wind propelled backslides in the mud, Ahiru reached the tree line.  
  
"Quack." Running was a little easier here, the rain thinner. Ahiru worked her way deeper into the forest. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the forest, curling around trees and gaining speed. The wind slammed into Ahiru, lifting her from the ground, and slammed her tiny body against a tree.  
  
Ahiru fell to the ground, the world spinning around her. Weakly the quacked at the world went black.  
  
Fakir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahiru!" Fakir gasped, sitting up in bed. His body was rigid as he bolted upright, a cold sweat visible on his body. "I dreamed that Ahiru-I have to go find her!" Fakir leapt from bed and down the stairs, sprinting out of the house and into the rain.  
  
Hold on Ahiru, I'm coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahiru moaned and tried to open here eyes, but it was so hard. The rain hit hey body hard, and it felt as if each raindrop left a bruise on her body. Besides the pain all Ahiru could feel was an overwhelming sense of cold.  
  
"Qua."  
  
"Ahiru!" A voice called and Ahiru tried harder to open her eyes.  
  
"Ahiru!" The voice called again, closer, and with an edge of panic.  
  
Ahiru managed to force her eyes open, issuing a weak quack as she did so. She forced her body from the ground and stumbled towards the voice that called her name.  
  
Fakir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahiru!" Fakir ran into the forest, his eyes searching everywhere for Ahiru. His clothes had long since been drenched in rain, and the cold was beginning to settle in his bones.  
  
"Ahi-" Words died on his lips as he saw a small yellow duck staggeringly stumble from behind a tree.  
  
Fakir was instantly at Ahiru's side, picking her up and cradling her protectively in his arms.  
  
"Hold on Ahiru, I've got you. It will be alright, you will be safe soon."  
  
Fakir ran towards his house, and it was hard to tell if he ran with more urgency than he had been running with before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Qua." Ahiru murmured weakly, her duck body shivering. She lay in Fakir's bed, her head cradled by pillows, blankets tucked with the utmost care around her shivering body.  
  
"She wont warm up, I don't know what else to do." Fakir sat on the edge of the bed nervously. His eyes traveled to the bandage on Ahiru's head, hiding the bruised and bleeding knot on the back of her head.  
  
"It might be the head injury, but I didn't think ducks could catch cold like this."  
  
Fakir ran a nervous hand through his hair and sighed. "I should have never let her stay out in the storm like I did. I knew it was going to be a bad storm. It's my fault she is hurt."  
  
Fakir gently touched Ahiru's face. "Get well Ahiru."  
  
Standing Fakir paced to the window. "Why can I never protect her as I wish to?"  
  
Fakir heard Ahiru murmur again, and he walked back to the bed, sitting beside Ahiru. Fakir straightened the covers around her, and leaned back against the head on the bed, his legs crossed at the ankles and stretched out on the edge of the bed.  
  
Ahiru turned in her sleep, rolling with a quiet quack, against Fakir's leg. After a moment her shivers subsided, and Ahiru settled into a restful sleep.  
  
Fakir smiled down at Ahiru, and tried to deny the heat of a blush he felt on his face, as Ahiru rested against his thigh. She seems to be doing better now. I hope she sleeps well. I will have to find a better way to protect her.  
  
Fakir blamed himself for Ahiru's mishap in the storm, even though he really wasn't at fault. His concern for the welfare of Ahiru was touching and his concern for Ahiru ran far deeper than concern for a duck, but Ahiru was far from a normal duck. The duck Ahiru was the girl Ahiru, and the girl Ahiru was a very special girl.  
  
Fakir allowed himself to relax, and sleep came to him. His hand fell from his lap to the pillow as he slept, so Ahiru was cradled in his hand, as she lay against his leg.  
  
It was in this fashion that the storm and night passed, and morning came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Qua." Ahiru mumbled, aware that something warm lay on either side of her. She didn't want to open her eyes, however.  
  
What happened to me last nigh? I remember the storm, and Fakir.  
  
Ahiru breathed deeply and stiffened. I can smell Fakir. He smells close, but why?  
  
Ahiru slowly opened her eyes. "Quack!" Her quack was sharp. On one side of her body, Ahiru saw, and felt, Fakir's hand, gently cradling her. On the other side, Ahiru leaned against Fakir's leg.  
  
"Q-Q-Quaaaaaack!" How did this happen? I'm laying--- "QUACK!" Ahiru struggled to sit up. "Qu-" Ahiru noticed that Fakir was still sleeping, and she covered her bill with her wings, muffling the noise of the quack she had already started.  
  
As she hushed herself Ahiru noted the bandaged on her head, even as she felt the heat radiating from her red face.  
  
He must have rescued me then. Ahiru smiled, and using her bill and wings, Ahiru pulled the covers over Fakirs sleeping body. Ahiru managed well enough until she reached the top of Fakir's legs. Ever clumsy, even as a duck, Ahiru tripped, and covers in mouth she plummeted towards the ground.  
  
"Quaaaa-" Came the muffled noise and frantic flapping, as Ahiru, clinging to the covers with her bill, slammed to a stop a few inches from the ground.  
  
Ahh. Ahiru let go of the covers and fell to the ground.  
  
Rest well, Fakir, and thank you.  
  
Ahiru waddled to the foot of the bed, where covers pooled on the ground. She situated herself in the covers, making a little nest for herself, and soon fell asleep again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahiru!" Fakir awoke with a start, as he noticed the absence of Ahiru in his bed. He noticed immediately, however, that someone had placed covers over him.  
  
"Ahiru." Fakir moved down the bed and spotted Ahiru curled up on the floor.  
  
"There you are baka. If you stay there you will catch cold again."  
  
Fakir picked Ahiru up and set her on the bed, unintentionally waking her in the process.  
  
"Quack." Ahiru murmured sleepily, then realizing her surroundings, woke fully, remembering her embarrassment from earlier.  
  
"Quaa-aa" Ahiru tried to speak but she couldn't form a complete quack as she stared as Fakir, whose leg she had slept against.  
  
"Good morning. You seem much better now." Fakir smiled, then frowned down at Ahiru. "Don't do that again, moron. You will really hurt yourself next time."  
  
"Quack quack." Ahiru tried to deny Fakirs words in her quacking and Fakir laughed.  
  
"It might not be your fault, Ahiru, and while I do enjoy saving the princess, I don't like to see you hurt." Fakir lay back on the bed. "I have decided that I need to find a way to protect you better. I might have a way. I will let you know if it works out."  
  
Fakir stood and stretched.  
  
"Stay here, Ahiru. I will be back in a moment with some food." Fakir walked down the stairs, and Ahiru stood frozen in place.  
  
"Qu." What does he mean? Enjoys saving the princess.watch over me better. Fakir, get back here and tell me what you mean!  
  
Ahiru jumped off the bed and hurried after Fakir, the bandages falling to the ground as she ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahiru ran, quacking after Fakir, down the stairs, but unfortunately her duck legs managed to send her tumbling down the stairs instead.  
  
"Baka." Fakir picked Ahiru up off the ground and after looking her over to ensure that she was alright, set her on the ground.  
  
"You had a rough night, be more careful. I don't want to have to fix you up again so soon." Fakir moved over to the stove and placed some water on to boil.  
  
"Quack quack!" Ahiru's voice was insistent and Fakir laughed.  
  
"I wont tell you what I meant by that Ahiru, you will just have to be patient and see what I am up to." Fakir didn't question how he understood what Ahiru's quacks meant, he was just glad that he could understand her. It made things more bearable for him, since he couldn't change the ending of the story.  
  
"Quack!" Ahiru stomped her foot and Fakir laughed once more, his laughs easy.  
  
"I can't tell you Princess."  
  
Over the past months Fakir had loosened up quite a bit. At least as far as Ahiru was concerned. He was almost openly affectionate with her, and that was a rare fact indeed. Ahiru and Fakir were the only ones who remembered how life had been before.  
  
"Have a little patience, Ahiru." Fakir smiled down at Ahiru, and it was a completly unguarded smile. Ahiru always blushed when he smiled at her like that, for it was hard to imagine such a smile being directed at her, but yet, she knew it was directed at no 


	3. Part Three

Pique and Lilie: An Unexpected Encounter  
  
Lilie dragged Pique towards Fakir's house, the streets still slick with rain from the previous night. If the truth must be told, however, Pique went quite willingly with Lilie to Fakir's house. Lilie had followed Fakir home the night before, darting from bush to bush, trying to hide her presence from Fakir.  
  
Today was the day Lilie would make her move on Fakir. She only dragged Pique along for moral support. Pique was really there because she as well wanted to make HER own move on Fakir that day.  
  
As they approached the door they could see Fakir moving around the kitchen, talking to someone, but they could not see who he could possibly be talking to.  
  
"I wonder if Fakir has finally lost it?" Pique whispered and Lilie giggled.  
  
"I will not let a little thing like insanity keep me from my victory!" Lilie shifted the basket of picnic food from one arm to the other, and knocked on Fakirs door, several times in succession.  
  
Fakir glanced up as he heard the knock on his door. "I wonder who is visiting?" Fakir glanced down to Ahiru who shrugged, and moved to hide behind the table leg, unsure how the presence of a duck in Fakir's house would be taken.  
  
Fakir ambled to the door, his clothing still wrinkled from being slept in the night before, and opened the door. As the door swung open Pique was propelled through the door by Lilie as Lilie strolled into the house beaming.  
  
"Morning Fakir." Lilie beamed sweetly as Fakir as Ahiru chocked back a surprised quack.  
  
What are they doing here?  
  
Fakir stood in a surprised shock, a frown on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Lilie and Pique, waiting to see what they wants.  
  
Lilie placed the basket on the table. "We were worried about you in the rain last night Fakir, and we wondered if you, well I wondered if you would like to go on a picnic with me today."  
  
Lilie smiled hopefully at Fakir and he shook his head.  
  
"No, I cant." The frown on Fakir's face deepened at Lilie's request and he glanced down to Ahiru. He saw her face turning red, and knew it would only be a matter of moments before the quacking began.  
  
Pique moved in front of Lilie, who had a surprised look on her face. "Well, if you wont go with Lilie, will you go with me?"  
  
Before Fakir could answer Ahiru burst forth with a "Quack Quack." Her wings flapped frantically as she placed herself between Fakir and Pique.  
  
What are you doing, you can't ask him to go out with you!"  
  
Fakir laughed as he picked Ahiru up, and hoped a blush didn't color his face. Ahiru was being oddly possessive of him, but he was sure it was just surprise at her friends actions, and nothing more.  
  
"Calm down, Ahiru." His voice was gentle as he rested Ahiru in the crook of his arm. "You have no thing to worry about." Fakir pitched his voice so only Ahiru could hear his words. "There is only one princess that I care about."  
  
"Quaaaa.."Ahiru squeaked, and her face was bright red.  
  
He can't mean me, can he?  
  
"I'm sorry Pique, I need to stay here and take care of Ahiru. She was injured in last night's storm."  
  
Pique noticed that Fakir's voice had a gentler tone when he talked about his duck, then he normally had.  
  
"You named your duck, duck?" Pique looked at Fakir, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't exactly have a hand in naming her. She was introduced to me as Ahiru."  
  
Pique didn't comment on the fact that Fakir personified Ahiru, convinced that Fakir, had indeed finally lost it.  
  
"Aww, how cute, a duck!" Lilie grabbed Ahiru from Fakir's arms, and began twirling around the room with her, practicing her ballet moves with Ahiru as her partner.  
  
"Quaaaa" Ahiru's voice warbled up and down as she struggled to escape from Lilie's iron grasp. Her struggles only succeeded, however, in getting herself flung out the open window, as her feathers slipped from Lilie's grasp. Ahiru flew in an arc through the window, and into the streets outside.  
  
"Quack." Ahiru stood and stumbled dizzy, though the streets, trying to focus as the world spun around her.  
  
Ahiru!" Fakir rushed to the front door and flung the door open. His eyes widened as he saw a crowd of people walk over Ahiru, and he watched Ahiru, miraculously stumble unhurt, between their feet. Suddenly a horse drawn cart turned the corner, and moved down the cobblestone street, straight for the still dizzy Ahiru. Cursing, Fakir launched himself forward into the street with a leap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahiru felt the swift wind of feet as people walked around her, and the wind flung her back and forth in the crowd. Finally the crowd passed and Ahiru could finally establish her bearings as the world slowly stopped spinning.  
  
As she looked around Ahiru heard the sound of hooves and wheels on cobblestone, and looking up, Ahiru could see a horse drawn cart approaching, the hooves of the horse about to descend down into the space where Ahiru stood.  
  
"Quack!" Ahiru tried to run out of the path of the horse, but her short legs could not carry her to safety fast enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahiru!"  
  
Ahiru could hear Fakir's scream as she felt something slam into her body and heard a horse whinny.  
  
Looking up Ahiru could only see Fakir, just as she, cradled in Fakir's arms, and Fakir, slammed into the wall of the building across the street from Fakir's house. Fakir cradled Ahiru so she wasn't injured, but she could heard the sharp intake of breath that signaled Fakir was in pain from the impact and she quacked softly.  
  
"WATCH IT BOY!" The cart driver screamed, his voice anger filled, as his horse settles down, and carried him away down the street.  
  
"Quack, quack" Ahiru lay a wing gently on Fakir's arm.  
  
"I'm alright, Ahiru. Really." Fakir pushed off the wall. "Are you alright?" Fakir inconspicuously checked Ahiru for injuries as she nodded.  
  
"Quack." Ahiru closed her eyes, and rested her head against Fakir's arm. She was so tired, she just wanted to sleep.  
  
Vaguely Ahiru could hear Lilie apologize, and Fakir urge, none to gently or nicely, Pique and Lilie to leave.  
  
"Poor Ahiru." Fakir carried Ahiru back up the stairs and lay her down, once more on the pillows of his bed.  
  
Fakir walked back to the door, and paused there, leaning against the door frame, watching the tiny duck sleep.  
  
"Sleep well, Princess. You are safe here. I will make sure of that." 


	4. Part Four

A Story from a Story  
  
Once upon a time there was a prince.no that story is long since past.  
  
Once upon a time there was a knight. This knight strove with all his heart to protect the prince and save him. However, no matter how hard the knight tried his efforts failed to help and benefit the prince. And so the knight, saddened, set aside his sword and brandished a pen as his weapon, helping the prince in the only way that he could. He ensured that the prince would have an ending to his own story.  
  
And once there was a girl who was a duck, a girl, and a princess. This girl loved the prince with all her heart and she strove to make him happy. As time passed the girl managed to make the prince happy, but she had to sacrifice her own happiness for his in the process. As she restoring the prince's happiness to him, he chose another princess for his own, and the girl, who was a duck and a princess, was banished to her duck form, her true form, for the rest of her existence.  
  
Both the knight and the girl were happy with the ending, for the prince that they both loved, was happy, and he deserved the happiness that he had found. But both were unhappy as well.  
  
The knight wished for a different ending one where all, or just one more, could be truly happy as the prince and his princess were. The girl was sad, not for the loss of the prince, but for another reason, one that overlapped with the knights, even thought neither would admit it to themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahiru, the small yellow duck Ahiru, sighed. Fakir had left for the evening at dusk as he always did, and once again, as she always seemed to when Fakir left, Ahiru wished that just for a little while she could be a girl again.  
  
I don't know why you wish t be a girl again, Ahiru. IF you told him he would laugh at you. He t inks you love Mytho. You remember the sadness and pity on his face when he heard you say that Mytho wanted Ruu as his Princess.  
  
Ahiru turned her gaze from Fakir as he disappeared into the forest.  
  
I will never be able to tell him. Ahiru sighed again, and her blue eyes were sad.  
  
It was then that Ahiru the duck began to dance, mirroring a pas de deux that she had danced not long ago, when she was still a girl, before the story ended.  
  
She had danced two pas de deux with partners, and both she had cherished.  
  
The one she danced now, however, was sad, though she danced with great care, ensuring that she remained true to her most precious memory.  
  
As a duck she danced with some semblance of the elegance she had possessed as a princess, and with some of the clumsiness she had possessed as a girl.  
  
As Ahiru danced, the sun sank below the trees, clocking the lake in a comforting darkness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fakir paused in his walk back to his house, and turned to look at Ahiru. Something urged him to look back tonight, to check on Ahiru, and as he gazed at Ahiru, his well constructed wall of composure shattered and he sank to the ground, his first tightly clenched.  
  
Ahiru danced in the sunset, mimicking the dance that he had performed with the girl Ahiru just weeks before.  
  
Various emotions flowed through Fakir. Regret was the strongest as she watched the small duck perform the pas de deux, mimicking the dance in which he and Ahiru had vowed to return to their true selves.  
  
Why can I not make a happy ending for her? Pain covered Fakir's face, and in moments like this Fakir would come close to tears. No matter how many times Ahiru claimed that she was happy, he knew she lied to make him feel at ease. Moments like this, with Ahiru's dance, proved that things were not alright, that she wasn't truly happy. And he knew that it was his fault for urging her to end the story with him.  
  
Also in these moments another emotion would surface in Fakir, and it would make him sad, for it was an emotion that could never come to fruition so long as Ahiru was a duck and not a girl. Their pas de deux, and his various teasing comments were as close as Fakir would ever come to admitting to this emotions presence.  
  
You are a fool, Fakir. She loves Mytho.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fakir pushed himself from the ground, as the sun finished setting and Ahiru faded from view as the darkness descended.  
  
I will find a way to make things right,  
  
He watched Ahiru for as long as he could make out even a moving shadow in the darkness, and he remained even after it grew too dark to even make out shadows. He didn't know how long he stood in the darkness, but when he finally left he knew that Ahiru still danced with her memories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fakir came to the lake as soon as his lessons were finished. He always made sure that he changed from his ballet clothes to his uniform, but more often the not Fakir wore normal clothes, not wanting to inadvertently make Ahiru sad.  
  
Ahiru would be waiting for him on some afternoons, beneath a tree in the shade. AS Fakir appeared from between the trees Ahiru would jump up and hurry over to Fakir with a happy quack  
  
What Fakir was never allowed to see was the loneliness that disappeared from Ahiru's eyes when she caught sight of Fakir, and the loneliness which returned each time he left.  
  
Ahiru had no friend as a duck save Fakir, for the ducks never understood what she said, they thought of duck matters while Ahiru thought of dreams and memories.  
  
Ahiru never told Fakir that she was lonely; she didn't want to burden him. His daily visits, and his promise to remain with her always, were hard enough, she didn't want to add to his troubles. Besides, what would a boy and a knight, care about the loneliness of a mere duck.  
  
Fakir was free of the story, and he was happy. He had what he wanted. She would not change that ever.  
  
She had restored Mytho's heart to him out of duty, and a desire to see him happy, for she knew a prince could never love a duck, even as he loved a raven.  
  
But the pain of his choice quickly faded, surpassed by the pain of loneliness and the pain of unrequited love, the pain of an impossible love.  
  
A duck should not love a boy.  
  
A duck could not love a boy.  
  
A normal duck couldn't, but Ahiru the duck could, and did.  
  
Ahiru thought that she had loved Mytho, but those feelings had begun to fade long before the story's end. Ahiru's one regret was that she hadn't been able, with words, to tell Fakir that she had cared for him, and not Mytho, even though Fakir would have laughed and called her a baka.  
  
Maybe it was better that he wouldn't know, not ever, for Ahiru didn't want her feelings to drive away her only friend and companion away.  
  
When Fakir would come, he would sit beneath the tree, or lay in the grass, and Ahiru would settle next to him and watch the lake. Today he sat in the grass, leaning back on his hands, his legs stretched out before him.  
  
"Lilie is still apologizing for flinging you through the window." Fakirs watched the lake and annoyance tinged his voice.  
  
Ahiru didn't say anything in return, her eyes sad as she remembered Pique and Lilie asking Fakir out on a date. She didn't think that she could bear to see Fakir with another girl-with a girl. Once it would have been another girl.  
  
Fakir looked down to Ahiru, and only his eyes betrayed his concern for the little duck. His mask of composure was once again in place. Unsure of what concerned Ahiru Fakir puzzled over what to say.  
  
Finally Fakir spoke.  
  
"I overheard students at school today talking about a special event tonight. Several hundred shooting stars will travel across the sky tonight. You might enjoy it."  
  
Fakir glanced at Ahiru as she turned excitedly towards him.  
  
"Quack!" Really, you will have to make a wish Fakir. Wished made on shooting stars always come true.  
  
"Baka. Wishes are for children." Fakir's kind tone took the harshness from his words, and a smile betrayed his amusement at Ahiru's excitement.  
  
I'm going to make a wish, and you should as well. Ahiru's quack was determined. Hey, Fakir. The tone of Ahiru's voice changed and she glanced up at Fakir.  
  
"Yeah, Ahiru?"  
  
What would you wish for, if you could wish for anything.  
  
Ahiru's quacks were slow and hesitant, and Fakir glanced towards Ahiru, surprised.  
  
"If I could wish for anything." Fakir's voice trailed off, and he lay back on the grass, his hands behind his head. "If I tell you my wish wont come true. That's the way wishes work." Fakir smiled at Ahiru and she quacked softly  
  
I should have known that.  
  
"Night is close. The shooting stars should start just after sunset." Fakir closed his eyes and Ahiru nodded, sitting a shot distance from Fakir,  
  
If I could with for anything I would wish for. Fakir mentally sighed. Á different ending for you, one where you would be happy. Or maybe for you to be a girl again. There are so many things I could wish for. Maybe the courage to tell you.  
  
"Hey Ahiru. What will you wish for?" Fakir turned his head towards Ahiru and opened his eyes, watching the unhidden emotions play across her features.  
  
"Quack" I would want my friends to be happy always.  
  
Ahiru's quack was soft and she glanced sideways at Fakir. Fakir rolled over, and leaned up on an elbow, his head resting on his palm as he faced Ahiru. With a free hand he tapped Ahiru's head.  
  
"Baka, you weren't supposed to tell. Now you need a new wish."  
  
If I wasn't supposed to tell, then why did you ask me?  
  
Ahiru jumped to her feet and angrily quacked at Fakir.  
  
"You weren't supposed to answer." Fakir's face was emotionless, the slightest hint of a smile in his eyes.  
  
Then you shouldn't have asked, you are such a bully. Ahiru angrily quacked and sat down with a hmmm which Fakir laughed and lay back down, his chin resting on folded hands.  
  
"You should make a wish for yourself, Ahiru."  
  
But I am happy, I don't need to.  
  
Ahiru's voice sounded false and unconvincing to her own ears, and she hoped Fakir wouldn't pick up on that fact.  
  
"Ahiru." Fakir reached over and picked up Ahiru. Rolling over he placed her on his chest, looking at her as he spoke.  
  
"You have done so much for others. Make a wish for yourself. Be selfish for once, you deserve true happiness Ahiru.  
  
But I am happy. Ahiru once again insisted, blushing still at being placed on Fakir's chest.  
  
"Really?" Fakir's voice indicated his disbelief. "Are you really and truly happy Ahiru?"  
  
I am happy. Happy that Mytho and Ruu are happy. Ahiru's voice was impassioned and only a little sad at the mention of Mytho and Ruu. I am happy that my friend are happy. That I had a part in their happiness. My friends are happy and I am happy. That is what I wanted. With her last word's Ahiru's voice trailed off, and sadness entered her eyes. I wanted the story to end. And for the prince to be happy. I wanted to be free to live as who I really was. Ahiru's quacks finished, but her thoughts continues. But why am I not happy?  
  
Fakir could hear the forced cheerfulness in Ahiru's voice and the cheer failed to hide the sorrow. Fakir cursed himself once again. If only I had never changed things. The story would not have ended and Ahiru would not be sad like this.  
  
"Every Princess deserves their own happy ending, Ahiru. Wish for yours." Your knight will ensure a happy ending for you. I will make Ahiru smile again. Fakir vowed.  
  
There already was a happy ending, Fakir.  
  
"Maybe for Mytho and Ruu." Fakir sighed, and his intense gaze locked with Ahiru's. "Please make a wish for yourself Ahiru. You deserve that wish, you deserve your happy ending."  
  
Ahiru was shocked at the concern in Fakir's voice, and the concern evident in his eyes.  
  
Fakir. Ahiru tried to look away, but his eyes seemed to draw her to him, binding her in some way, with the emotion present there.  
  
For a long moment Fakir and Ahiru's eyes remained locked, neither wanting to look away.  
  
Finally it was Fakir who broke the silence. "Princess, if you don't turn around and watch the sky you will miss the shooting stars." Fakir's voice was gentle and a teasing smile played at his lips.  
  
"QUACK!!!" What, it started already? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Ahiru whirled around flapping her wings angrily as she scolded Fakir.  
  
Fakir laughed and stood as he picked Ahiru up and set her on his shoulder. "The view is better from here." Fakir spoke before Ahiru could react, and he heard a quiet "Qu.ack." Fakir walked to the edge of the lake, moving with a dancer's smooth gate, Ahiru level on his shoulder.  
  
Fakir watched the golden streaks of light fall from the sky with a sad smile. Soon the beautiful light of these stars would be gone forever.  
  
Fakir heard Ahiru's deep intake of breath, and knew she held her breath as she watched the stars fall.  
  
Fakir's eyes slipped closed and he silently made his wish, his hands clenched tightly at his sides. When he finished wishing his eyes opened once more, and watched the stars continue to fall.  
  
Ahiru took a deep breath and found that she had held her breath as she watched the lights in the sky. Ahiru's eyes were alight with happiness. "Quack" Hey Fakir. Ahiru turned her head towards Fakir as she spoke.  
  
Fakir turned his head slightly so he could look at Ahiru. "Ahiru isn't it-- " Fakir stopped as he heard Ahiru quack, but his words also stopped, because as he turned his head his lips brushed against the side of Ahiru's slightly turned head.  
  
"Ahhh.." Fakir mumbled, quickly turning his head away form Ahiru, flushed with the intense heat of a furious blush.  
  
I just kissed her!. Fakir's eyes held a slightly wild look, mixed with embarrassment and worry. What is she going to do.  
  
"Quack" Ahiru's words were the tiniest whisper. Ahiru felt herself sit down on Fakir's shoulder, her thoughts muddled.  
  
Fakir.just.just. Ahiru unconsciously touched her cheek with her wing, a silly smile on her face. She could still feel the fleeting warmth of h is lips on her cheek. Fakir kissed me.  
  
Ahiru heard Fakir speaking, and she snapped out of her daze, jumping to her feet.  
  
"Quack!" What? I'm sorry. Say that again?  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, the sky?" Fakir's voice was strained, his face still turned away, but Ahiru noticed neither of these, for she was far too embarrassed to look at Fakir.  
  
"Quack" Very. Was her only reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small figure peaked from behind a tree. Its eyes intently watching the scene between Ahiru and Fakir. The figure didn't move, but watched Ahiru and Fakir until all the stars had fallen from the sky. It watched the pair stand in the darkness, and it heard Fakir tell Ahiru to make her wish and he gently placed her on the ground. It watched Ahiru watch Fakir walk away after a mutual exchange of goodbyes.  
  
But most importantly it heard Ahiru sigh and quack her wish, a wish the figure understood.  
  
I wish that Fakir will be happy, for always.  
  
The figure turned away and walked in the direction Fakir had taken, speaking quietly.  
  
"Love-love, zura?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fakir walked upstairs, his steps heavy, his mind on this nights happenings.  
  
"I kissed Ahiru. It was an accident, but I kissed her." Fakir's voice was soft and he seemed almost shocked. "I hope she doesn't hate me. I cannot see her welcoming attentions from me-I who urged her to end the story, and therefore remain how sheis now, forever.  
  
Fakir found himself at his writing desk, paper before him and quill in his hand. Fakir stared at the paper and then bean to write.  
  
Once upon a time there was a knight. While the knight was not much good at protecting those he cared about, he wished with all his being, that the princess he called his could be a princess once again, so she could be happy. The knight could serve her in no other way but by this. And as stars fell from the sky he wished that his princess could be a human once again.  
  
Fakir stared at what he had written and flung the paper aside.  
  
"That is all I can do for her, write meaningless words. THAT IS NOT WHAT SHE DESERVES!"  
  
Fakir slammed his fists down on the table, his shoulders sagging and his head hung, his forehead resting heavily on his forearm. Anger and pain filled his ragged voice. "There has to be more that I can do!" Fakir's shoulders shook, and the only sound was deep shaking breaths.  
  
"There has to be." Fakir's voice was weary, and his voice carried a hint of defeat in it. Soon his shaky breaths calmed to steady breaths as blesses sleep settled upon Fakir. 


	5. Part Five

Uzura watched Fakir from the doorway of his room, hidden in the shadows. She waited until she heard him sleeping, his slow even breaths carrying across the room, before she dared to emerge from the shadows of the stairwell. Her wooden feet were oddly silent against the floor as she walked over to the desk where Fakir lay sleeping.  
  
Uzura picked up the paper that Fakir had flung aside. As her eyes traveled down the paper she smiled, words coming to her lips. The words she spoke were barley more then a silent whisper.  
  
"Love, Love-zura."  
  
Fakir stirred, as if he heard her works, then settled into a deeper sleep with a quite mumble.  
  
Uzura placed his story on her drum and walked out of the room. As she walked down the stairs she began to fade, until Uzura has disappeared into the air and the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning sun found Fakir still asleep at his desk, his cheek pressed against the grainy food of the desk. His papers lay scattered around him on the desk and the floor.  
  
Fakir stirred with a moan, and bracing his hands against the edge of the desk pushed himself into a sitting position. Glancing around he sighed at the sight of the scattered papers.  
  
"You're a fool, Fakir."  
  
Fakir leaned over and scooped the papers up, tossing them onto the desk as he stood.  
  
Fakir reached above his head, stretching his sleep filled muscles as he glanced out the window. School would be starting soon.  
  
His time at school would soon be over, and he knew that he would not move away - that much was certain - but he also didn't want to live with Charon for the rest of his life. The same thing that kept him here motivated him to want to live on his own. He lived too far from Ahiru, and as the weather and many other factors had proved time and time again, living this far from Ahiru was a danger to the poor little duck.  
  
Fakri sighed. "I don't know what to do - I am such an indecisive fool. She probable doesn't even want me around."  
  
Fakir shook his head, as if to shake his thoughts away. "Enough of those thoughts, for now I should worry about my day at school."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pique and Lilie sighed with happiness - in class today their sensei had chosen Fakir to give a baler demonstration. Fakir had just taken him place before the class, his eyes closed and his body straight, ready to dance.  
  
Pique nudges Lilie and smiled, whispering to her.  
  
"it is a lucky day. It isn't often Fakir is asked to give a demonstration."  
  
Lilie nodded her understanding. Her head rested on her hands, which hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm going to try again to get him to go on a date with me."  
  
Pique didn't take her eyes of of Fakir as he began his dance. "I don't know I that is a good idea, Lilie. He looks so sad and alone as he dances there.will he welcome your attentions?"  
  
"more reason for him to agree." Lilie flashed a smile and Pique and turned her attentions back to Fakir.  
  
Pique was right, Fakir's dance was-well depressing. His movements and expressions conveyed a deep sadness and he danced as if holding a shadow to him, his movements betraying his sadness at the absence of the shadow.  
  
Lilie knew that if he would agree to date her she could make the sadness and lonliness go away. She could make him happy, eh would be cared for. But something about Fakir seemed to push people away, as if he wanted to be trapped with his sorrow and loneliness. He had let a few people close to him, but as Lilie tried to remember who they were, she found she couldn't recall them, as if their memory kept themselves hidden from sight.  
  
"Why would he want to be sad and alone?" Lilie looked to Pique and Pique shrugged, a frown on her face.  
  
Fair didn't bother to hid his frown as he saw Pique and lilie waiting for hima fter classes. He had seen them whispering during class and know that they had been talking abouth im  
  
Fakir walked past the pair with quick strides, hoping that they could take a hint. However it didn't seem that either girl could, for he could hear their running footsteps as they hurried to catch up with him.  
  
"Your performance today was wonderful. So sad and full of emotion." Lilie's voice was cheerful and she took care not to look at Fakir. Pique at the other hand saw the briefest flicker of pain cross his face as Lilie spoke.  
  
"She must have been a close friend, Fakir-kun." Pique looked to the ground. "I'm sorry." Pique grabbed Lilie's sleeve and pulled Lilie away from Fakir.  
  
"Hey!" Lilie complained ad Fakir strode away. "What did you do that for?!?!" Lilie looked from Pique to fakir and moved to go after Fakir.  
  
"His dance today was about someone he cared for, leave him alone, Lilie. He still feels sadness for her loss."  
  
"but I can make him happy!"  
  
:Some sadness wont go away with someone new, Lilie. Give him some time. Pique sighed. I just wish there was something more that I could do for him.  
  
"but." Lilies protest was weak and she turned away from Fakir and back towards the school, where they lived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fakir was grateful for Pique's insight, for it let him escape Lilie, but he wondered hwo she had known.  
  
Does she perhaps remember a little bit of what happened? Those who were unaware of the story forgot about its existence entirely.  
  
Fakirs thgouth wandered as he played with the possibilities of how Pique could have known the casue of the sad and lonely dance he had performed earlier. Pique was the only one of Ahiru's two friends that he could tolerate. Lilie-grated on his nerves. Something about her gave Fakir great annoyance, and he wasn't certain what it was. Perhaps it was her single mindedness, her whole hearted pursuit of whatever it was her desire of the moment happened to be.  
  
Whether it was the love letter that she had written to him from Ahiru or Lilie's current pursuit of him, she didn't give an inch when something mattered to her. Lilie didn't seem to take a hint about anything, but Pique did. What neither of them could do, however was understand him. Ahiru could. Even as a duck Ahiru understood him-always. That was one of the reasons she was so dear to him  
  
Rfakir smiled as he saw Ahiru waiting from hin on the tree line of the cleaning.  
  
"this afternoon will be much better than last night." Fakir walked with quiet steps as he snuck up on Ahiru, hoping to surprise her, thankful for his dancers training.  
  
"Waiting for someone?" Fakir sat down next to Ahiru and was pleased to watch her startle at his presence as she ruffled her feathers uneasily.  
  
"Why would I be waiting for anyone?" Ahiru's voice was slightly tense, obviously startled by Fakirs sudden appearance. She had been daydreaming as she stared at the lake, remembering the shooting starts last night, and a blush had covered her cheeks again, as it had many times that morning as she though about last night. Ahiru hoped that Fakir hadn't seen the pink on her cheeks.  
  
Fakir glanced down at Ahiru and was surprised to see tension still in her body. "Sorry."  
  
Ahiru glanced at Fakir and her body relaxed. Fakir never apologized. "I-- its ok, really." Ahiru stammered ruffling her feathers once again. "You don't need to apologize for anything." Ahiru smiled as best a little yellow duck could and at her smile Fakir once again felt a pang of regret, remembering last night, and his distress at the circumstances.  
  
When she smiled as a duck he recalled the sweet smile of the girl Ahiru, and the fondness he felt for Ahiru would almost overwhelm him.  
  
"I have a lot to apologize for." Fakirs voice was soft, and Ahiru turned to fully face Fakir.  
  
"What do you mean, Fakir. Why do you have to apologize?" Ahiru s quack was distressed, upset at the idea that Fakir was distressed at something.  
  
Fakir sighed and leaned forward onto his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.  
  
Ahiru watched him intently her distress andconcern obvious onher eyes.  
  
"Gomen, Ahiru. I didn't mean to upset you." Fakir smiled wryly at Ahiru and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to proceed. He wasn't sure how much of his inner turmoil to reveal to Ahiru. He wished to tell her everything, but he didn't was to upset her with his distress.or his feelings.  
  
He wanted to share his regrets, how much he cared for her, how greatly he wished to make her happy, how he wished her human again, but only if she desired to be. He wanted to tell her how much he valued her friendship-and how much their pas de duex was treasured by him.  
  
He longer to share all his heart held with Ahiru but he didn't want to overwhelm her, and he didn't want her to reject what he offered her, his love. Could he bring himself to confess his feelings for her? She would probably reject him ad he didn't know if he could deal with having Ahiru not in his life, or having their relationship change because of unreciprocated feelings. He knew that he would not deal with being unloved in the same graceful was that Ahiru had dealt with Mytho choosing to make Ruu his princess. He didn't want anything less of a friendship then they had now, no matter how much he desired for there to be more between them, in whatever manner a human and a duck could have more. Could her tell her. Could he take the risk.  
  
He valued their friendship. It was a very precious thing to him.  
  
Ahiru watched as Fakir contemplated what to tell her, and her gaze grew more troubled as she watched emotions flicker across his face.  
  
He looked so sad. And it wasn't a fleeting sadness it was a deep rooted sadness that tainted Fakir's featured with its presence. Ahiru was familiar with such a sadness, all to familiar, but she knew of no reason that Fakir would know of such sadness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uzura watched Fakir contemplate how to answer Ahiru with great dissatisfaction.  
  
"Too scared, zura." She murmured, glancing down to the paper on her drum.  
  
It was obvious he cared for her, and she for him, and turning Ahiru into a human was a simple enough matter for Fakir-but he didn't seem to write Ahiru her own story, one that would be much like Drosselmeyers where the story guided itself.  
  
Once upon a time there was a girl who was also a duck. This girl could change freely between the two form, and she did so at will. The end.  
  
Would be enough, it would be a story that involved but that didn't control.  
  
Uzura sighed, and then began a determined stride towards the pair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fakir smiled sadly. "Im sorry to have worried you, Ahiru. My silence seems to have worried you m ore, but I am having trouble with my words today. Imagine a writer having trouble with his words. I don't know If the words I use will be welcome." Fakir took a deep breath, his gaze locking in an intense stare with Ahiru's worried gaze.  
  
"Ahiru I l--"  
  
"Hi, zura!" Uzura jumped between Fakir and Ahiru with a loud bang on her drum. Her drum rattled more than usual as two rocks bounded upon the head of the drum.  
  
Ahiru quacked startled and jumped away, flapping her wings nervously while Fakir leaned back, impassive.  
  
"Uzura, its been a long time since you have come by. After Mytho and Ruu left I thought you had gone with Drosselmeyer.."  
  
"he's to boring, zura." Uruza sat down next to Fakir and smiled sadly as Ahiru waddled back over happily quacking.  
  
"Missed Ahiru, zura. Not the same without her, zura."  
  
Ahiru quacked sadly remembering the way Uzura had held her skirt as she was leaving to give Mytho the pendant. She remembered the sadness that had been there when Uzura realized Ahiu would be loosing her human form.  
  
"I miss Ahiru as well."  
  
Ahiru was so caught up in her contemplation that she didn't realize she had spoken her thoughts aloud, quietly quacking her desire.  
  
Uzura heard, and Fakir stirred slightly, very surprised to know that Ahiru was unhappy with her current form. Her dance had hinted, but to know that she was unhappy, truly unhappy, was a shock. He had thought she was happy. Wasn't she happy?  
  
Uzura smiled glancing at the two contemplating individuals. Standing abruptly Uzura banged her drum loudly and then picked up the two rocks that rested on the head of he drum.  
  
"here, zura." Fallen stars, zura." Uzura handed one to fakir and placed one, bound to a leather cord, around Ahiru's neck. "good luck charms, zura." Uzura waved and with a beaming smile ran off into the woods, banging her drum happily as she ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uzura smiled happily as she ran. "I shouldn't meddle, zura." She shrugged and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fakir and Ahiru watched Uzura scamper away.  
  
"I wonder if this is the star that I made my wish on." Ahiru placed her wings on the stone around her neck, a small ordinary looking rock.  
  
Fakir turned the rock over in his hands, then placed it in his pocket. "its getting dark, Ahiru. I should go, you need to go find your nest for the night anyways, to make sure everything is fine for bed. There is a chill in the air tonight."  
  
Ahiru nodded wanting to bring back up the conversation Uzura had interrupted but knowing not to push Fakir.  
  
Fakir smiled softly, noting the expression on Ahiru's face. She was easy to read as always.  
  
:I don't have class tomorrow, Ahiru, and I haven't forgotten. I will spend the entire day with you, and we will finish our talk then."  
  
Ahiru nodded, her curiosity rising even higher. Fakir would tell her when he was ready, she just had to wait until he felt he was ready.  
  
Ahiru quacked her goodbyes with unusual cheer and waddled away to her nest with hurried steps.  
  
Fakir sighed and spoke, his voice soft. "If Uzura hadn't interrupted Ahiru would now that I love her. Do I want her to know. Can I bear her rejection?" Fakir shoved his hands into his pockets and began the walk home, his steps filled with far less cheer than Ahiru's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fakir arrived home t a dark house, Charon out somewhere as he often seemed to be these days. He and Fakir kept such opposite schedules that to Fakir it seemed as If he lived alone. He and Charon had discussed the possibility of Fakir moving out, and they both agreed it was a good idea. Fakir was in the process of finding new living arrangements, or rather finding a place to building a house. He wanted to be closer to the water, so he could take better care of Ahiru's needs.  
  
Fakir slowly climbed the stairs and threw himself down on the bed with a sigh. Seeign Uzura again reminded him of how much things had changed. Uzura had gone with Drosselmeyer. Aota had vanished. Mytho and Ruu left happily married. All those he had associated with were gone, or at least changed. Ahiru wasn't gone, she was only.a duck now. Not the girl that he had come to treasure, thought he did not treasure the duck any less that he treasured the girl.  
  
Fakir pulled the fallen star Uzura had given him from his pocket and examined it. It looked like a normal rock, yet something about it was familiar to him. It looked like a normal rock, and yet something about it puzzled him. Fakir frowned, staring t it, trying to determine what is was about the rock that was familiar. What bothered him more that the familiarity of the rock was that he couldn't identify that familiarity-but he would not let the rock w in.  
  
And so that night dear Fakir fell asleep, stone in hand, and his mind tried to grasp that which was familiar about the fallen star.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahiru waddled happily back to her nest. Uzura's visit had done much to alleviate her fears, worries, and speculation about what Fakir had been trying t tell her. She was still worried, mind you, but she allowed Uzura's visit to take precedence in her mind, and not her worries.  
  
Pleasant memories absorber her at the moment, memories of time spent with Uzura and Fakir, questing for a way to save Mytho, memories of a life she had taken for granted. It was these happy memories that lulled Ahiru into the world of dreams that night as she lay nestled among her nest of leaves and twigs, beneath the seclusion of the dock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahiru yawned and stretched sleepily. She was awake thought it was not yet morning-something had roused her from her sleep and Ahiru didn't want to acknowledge what that thing was. And so Ahiru kept her eyes closed and she tried to bring the elusive sleep back once again.  
  
Only the quiet sound of gently lapping waves greeted Ahiru and while quieter than normal even that was not enough to make Ahiru stir.  
  
The cold winter wind that blew across her body, however, was more than enough to make her stir. With eyes still closed Ahiru leaned her head over to ruffle the feathers on her body, trapping the warms once more against her skin. Ahiru froze, however, when her mouth came in contact with bare skin.  
  
Ahiru's eyes flew open and she could see herself-her human self curled up like a duck in her nest.  
  
"What?" Ahiru settled into a sitting position, modestly pulling her legs to her chest, and stared at her hands.  
  
"When did I become a girl again? How?" Ahiru's voice was quiet in the night, barley louder than the waves and yet it was a happy voice. She was a girl again, if only for the moment. She didn't know how long it would last, but she would cherish this moment.  
  
"I have to go tell Fakir!" Ahiru jumped to her feet and wincer as her head cracked against the dock. Falling to the ground with a whimper Ahiru stilled for a moment, waiting for the world to stop spinning. Once everything had settled Ahiru crawled from underneath the dock with care. Once free from the confines of the dock she once again sprang to her feet and began sprinting towards Fakirs house giving to thought to her nakedness. 


	6. Part Six

Fakir bolted up in bed, panting, his heart racing. "Something happened to Ahiru!" He only awoke suddenly like this when Ahiru was in some sort of trouble or danger. Fakir raced from the room, down the stairs and from the house, his unbuttoned shirt flapping behind him in the breeze.  
  
Fakir burst into the clearing that Ahiru made her home and he could see a figure running towards him.  
  
"Ahiru--" his shout died on his lips, his mouth open in s hock as he realized who the figure wa that was running towards him. Ahiru.the girl Ahiru. Fakir slowedt to a walk, and once he registered that the girl Ahiru which ran towards him was in fact unclothes as she always was after transforming, Fakir averted his gaze, looking down obviously embarrassed.  
  
"Ahiru." Hi voice carried a hint of wonder to it, and it was this wonder that Ahiru heard as she slowed and approached Fakir. She gazed ar him and noticed, for the first time, her won nakedness. She noticed this however, only after noting Fakirs unbuttoned shirt and his averted gaze.  
  
With a quiet eep Ahiru whirled away from Fakir and as she turned a swishing sound greeted her ears. Looking down Ahiru saw that she was now clothes in a pale green princess dress, the shirt lightly swishing around her bare feet.  
  
This must be a dream then.  
  
Ahiru thought with a sigh, but if it is a dream then it is a wonderful dream.  
  
Ahiru turned back to face Fakir and found him watching her, admiration evident on his face. The swishing of material had drawn his gaze, and obviously he was pleased by what he saw. The look on his face however, made Ahiru look away with a blush, embarrassed.  
  
She is gorgeous.  
  
Fakir smiled as he openly admired Ahiru and stepped towards her, offering her his hand in a dance. AS he stepped towards her he felt his clothing change, transforming into his knights clothing, his cloak billowing lightly behind him  
  
A dream then.  
  
Fakir smiled. I will treasure this dream then. He opened his mouth to speak, to ask Ahiru for a dance but found that words would not come.  
  
Ahiru looked up at Fakir shyly and with a gentle smile she took his outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her into the beginning of a greatly desired dance.  
  
Ahiru sighed happily as Fakir began to lead her in a dance, and Ahiru noted with pleasure that he seemed to smile tenderly at her when she sighed.  
  
This truly was an enjoyable dream.  
  
Ahiru was pleased to note that she had maintained most of her ballet skills, and in fact she had improved upon her previous skill level, but since this was a dream that wasn't surprising.  
  
Their dance was simple at first, so Ahiru watched Fakir as they danced from beneath partially closed eyelashes, enjoying the attention Fakir was paying her in the dance. His gold was gentle and firm at the same time. As he held her waist to lift her he allowed his hands to longer slightly on her waist as he placed her on the ground again. Ahiru greatly enjoying this feeling of being cherished by Fakir, she caught glimpses of it as a duck buy never had he been so open with his affections.  
  
Ahiru constantly reminded herself that this was a dream, but at the same time since this was a dream she allowed her love for Fakir to show though her dance, since this was the only way that she would be able to tell him that she cared. It was ironic to her that now, outside of the story she was forced to proclaim her love for Fakir in the same way she had shown Mytho, but at least this time she had a partner for her pas de deux.  
  
Fakir watched Ahiru as they danced and smiled as her saw her gazing shyly at him. While frustrated that he could not speak to Ahiru in his dream he was still determined to show her, in his dream at least, how great his love for her was through their dance.  
  
In addition to the dance itself Fakir had sure to handle Ahiru with a gentle tenderness, cherishing every moment and movement of their pas de deux. He noted with pleasure and a slight satisfaction that Ahiru blushed prettily at the attentions he bestowed upon her. He was satisfied, in his dream, that she knew he loved her, and that she loved his back.  
  
As the dance ended Fakir lowered Ahiru to the ground, much as he had in their previous pas de deux. Leaning towards Ahiru as he lowered her Fakir smiled as Ahiru. He hoped she could see the depth of his feelings for her, and thought perhaps that she did as she once again looked away from his intense gaze with a blush.  
  
Fakir paused only momentarily and leaning even closer to Ahiru placed a gentle kiss on her cheek-and this time it was intentional.  
  
Ahiru gasped and turned her head back towards fakir and as she did he stood. With a gentle smile and a bow Fakir faded from view.  
  
He kissed me. Ahiru's hand went to her cheek and she smiled. He kissed me. And then she too faded, the dream world disappearing with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahiru sighed happily as the morning world finally interrupted her sleep. It had been such a pleasant dream that it was a shame to ruin it by waking up. Ahiru stirred and as she stirred she could hear the rustling of material.  
  
"What?" Jumping to her feet Ahiru gazed around noting that she was surrounded by green gauzy material-the dress that she had worn in her dream.  
  
What shocked her more, however, was the fact that Fakir lay on the ground next to the dress, embracing the dress, clothed in his knight garb.  
  
"WHAT!" Ahiru's quack of shock bolted Fakir awake and he sat up with a start, the dress pooling in his lab as he sat up.  
  
"W-w-what are you doing out of my dream?!?" Ahiru demanded of Fakir, panic beginning ot take over her mind as she rustled her feathers nervously, shifting her weight from foot to foot.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing out of your dream? What is your dress doing outside of my dream?" Fakir himself was upset. His hand clenched the dress unconsciously, his voice quiet. "What happened to my dream" Fakir found that he couldn't bring himself to look at Ahiru, he was afraid that she had shared his dream, and that terrified him. If she had shared his dream then she would know-wouldn't she?  
  
Ahiru knowing scared him. Even though it had been a wonderful dream and in the dream there had been mutual affection-but was it realm mutual affection or was it a manifestation of his wishes?  
  
Fakir looked to Ahiru, who wouldn't meet his gaze. Fakir wondered why, then remembered he had spoken his what happened to my dream comment aloud.  
  
"Ahiru I--" Fakir stopped when Ahiru looked up to him and his voice froze when he saw the tears that fell from her eyes  
  
"I'm sorry." Fakir's body slumped down defeated, the dress sliding from his grasp to pool on the ground and in his lap. His voice was so soft that Ahiru had to strain to hear him speak. There was a quaver to the apology that Ahiru wasn't used to hearing from Fakir.  
  
Fakir, don't be sad." Ahiru stepped towards Fakir and lay a wing gently on his knee. "Don't be sad."  
  
"But you--" Fakir was about to comment on Ahiru's sadness but was startled to see a brilliant smile on her face.  
  
"I enjoyed my dream, Fakir. I am glad that I had the dream, so don't be sad, please?"  
  
Real happiness shone on Ahiru's face and was mirrored in her eyes. Such happiness he had not seen since before-  
  
A smile made its way to Fakir's lips, and he stood, lifting Ahiru and the dress in one fluid motion.  
  
"let's get you back to the nest." I should go get cleaned up before we spend the day together."  
  
Ahiru quacked a soft agreement and allowed herself to relax in Fakir's grasp with a quiet sigh.  
  
Fakir didn't speak as he carried Ahiru back towards her nest, the be quite honest he didn't know what to say to Ahiru. He couldn't speak of the dream- that embarrassed him, for now his actions seemed quite different and inappropriate, almost, knowing that Ahiru was in the dream. But at the same time she said that she had enjoyed the dream, and that meant that she didn't mind the affection, right?  
  
Fakir stopped suddenly as he walked through he tree line, jolting Ahiru awake.  
  
"Qua--" Ahiru opened her eyes and stiffened, noting what had cased Fakir to stop.  
  
"When did that get there?" Ahiru quacked noting a decently sized cottage on the far edge of the lake. Stone formed the walls and wood trim lined the windows. Thatch tightly sealed the roof off from the elements.  
  
"Fakir we shodl go look at it." Even as Ahiru quacked her request Fakir began moving towards the cottage. As they grew closer they could see a small stream leading from an opening in the side of the house to the lake, gently flowing downwards.  
  
Smoke floated from a chimney on the side of the house and a pebble walkway formed towards the house.  
  
Fakir's steps slowed as he neared the house, admiring the craftsmanship.  
  
"Fakir, there seems to be something the door." Ahiru quacked softly, straining to see what it was.  
  
Fakir strode towards the door with a frown. Nailed to the door was a sealed letter. In a firm hand the address was written-TO FAKIR AND AHIRU.  
  
Fakir read the address aloud with a puzzled tone as he opened the letter and began to read.  
  
"Fakir, I know you are puzzled though you shouldn't be right now. Ahiru, I hope all is well with you. When you left that day to give Mytho the last piece of his heart I know that I would not see you again. I apologize for disappearing so suddenly when everything was over, but I followed Uzura when she left to meet Drosselmeyer and make sure that he stayed out of too much trouble. It took a lot of convincing to get him to leave you two alone. Uzura and I have our hands full with him."  
  
"This house is a gift to you both, from Uzura and I. We convinced Drosselmeyer to make it. Don't worry, Fakir, the story is attached with the letter, so he cannot manipulate you in any way. Uzura and I convinced him that this would "complicate" thing and amuse him. Please, disappoint him."  
  
"Enjoy the house and please, be happy, both of you. The right choice was made."  
  
"Sincerely, Aotoa."  
  
Fakir stopped reading the letter and flipped the page over, skinmming Drosselmeyers story to amkee sure it was indeed complete and unalterable. When he had finished skimming, quite satisfied with the story ad the lackof malicious intent in it, Fakir turned to the last page of the letter, a personal note from Aotoa to Fakir,  
  
Fakir: I learned a lot from you and use it to keep Drosselmeyer in check. Learn from yourself. Dreams can come true. Aotoa  
  
Dreams can--" Fakir gasped. Now he realized why the stone Uzura had given him was so familiar-in it was the story he had written about Ahiru. I wonder then if--" Fakir stopped his line of thought.  
  
"Do you want to look at our new house, Ahiru? Fakir smiled down at Ahiru as he pushed open the door. "Thank you Uzura."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once upon a time there was a knight who crafted stories and a duck who wished to be a girl. While the sun shone the knight went to school and the duck swam in her pond, and when it was too cold or the weather too sever, she swam in her indoor pond, waiting for the knight to come home.  
  
While the moon smiled down upon the house there was a duck who slept dreaming of her prince, and a knight inside dreaming of his princess.  
  
At night their dreams ruled them, and for now the dreams were enough. Maybe one day the duck would let her dreams rule her while the suns hone, but for now she was content to swim in the pond all day and dance with her prince through then night, showing him her love and being loved in return.  
  
The End 


End file.
